Awkwardly In Place
by XADX
Summary: *Re-EDIT* 1/14/13 Having a bit of a hard time to get it in the correct slot of random scory of semi- ShadowxOC. Not sure if that's even a legitimate direction anyways. I'll try another story anyways. Your constructive criticism is appreciated. But not needed.
1. Prologue and the Amusement Park

**Thursday, June 14 – The Square 1:45 pm **

The white haired hedgehog kicked a rock from in front of her feet. "Note: Never ask Arella to be on time…" She trailed off, plopping back down on the bench and crossing her legs.

It wasn't very long before another hedgehog came dashing around the corner, she was almost a blur. "XADX! Sorry I'm late!" She had a bright smile, but her azure blue eyes had a blank stare.

XADX turned to the gray hedgehog, "What in the hell took you THAT long?"

Arella waved a hand, mocking her question, "Bish please. You don't expect me to be on time when I am what I am right?"

XADX sighed, "Alright. Now let's go. I'm not missing an amusement park for anything." She started to walk on, staring straight ahead at the coaster that was _just_ able to be seen from behind the skyscraper. Arella hummed a certain song to herself, skipping to the beat.

What they didn't realize was a certain black and red hedgehog was watching Arella. He had never seen such a strange girl before. Long, beautiful brown hair, but gray fur and rainbow stripes all on her arms. Of course the one next to her was also strange. But he focused more on the one skipping along, like she was in her own little world. He noticed she stopped, her ears twitched a little and she turned in his _exact_ direction. He hid behind the tree, and she turned back, skipping again. He looked towards them once again, trying to advert his gaze as much as possible so as to not to provoke her.

But, she whirred around, a sudden death glare right at the tree. Her ears twitched again and she pulled out a small zebra-striped gun with a blue spiral charm on its handle. A robot flew down right behind the red and black hedgehog, he barely had enough time to think before two shots were fired, the robot's knees buckled. Then another last shot, which rang through the silence and decimated the robot's head, turning it into a pile of shrapnel.

_*Target neutralized. No further hostiles in area, you may proceed as normal to destination.*_ The small ring piercing in her ear said in her mind. She lowered her gun, turning to XADX who wasn't shocked or frightened by the sudden outburst.

"More of those blasted robots?" XADX checked her watch.

"They just don't give up…I've killed more than I'd bother to this past hour." Arella put the gun back in its imaginary holster, and it disappeared behind her trench coat's flap.

"We've only been here for an hour…"

"My point exactly."

XADX face palmed. "Let's…just….Just move your ass."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Arella saluted, continuing to skip onwards.

"Why oh WHY did I get involved?" She walked next to Arella, checking her phone.

The red and black hedgehog was heavily breathing; he muttered something under his breath, holding a green emerald, and disappeared.


	2. The Beach and Invitations

**Saturday, June 20**

"Hey, who is that girl?" Rouge asked, looking over at a girl on the opposite side of the balcony. Knuckles was laying on one of the lounge chairs when he glanced over and then stared at her. She was sipping lemonade with a really odd bendy straw, leaning over the edge of the railing and staring out into the sea. It was a pretty hot day, and of course, everyone was wearing a bathing suit.

"Beats me…She looks really-" Knuckles was interrupted by Rouge kicking him off the chair. "HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"FOR STARING!" Rouge fumed.

"Well excuse me for looking at the really weird bendy straw." He got back up and plopped on the chair, rubbing his waist. "I think I'll go talk to her." He got up, slipping on his sandals and walking over he leaned on the balcony, starting to talk. She laughed, but it made Knuckles stop where he was laughing and stammer, Rouge noticed his tail twitch and his hands fidget.

"Y-yeah so are you new around here?"

"Yup, I just moved here with some of my friends. We live on the west side; I'll invite you and your friend around sometime." She moved some of her bangs in front of her face.

"Oh, cool thanks."

"So I'll see you around some other time then?" She turned to him.

"Alright." He smiled in a friendly way.

She waved, turning around and walking away, actually showing off her really slimming bikini. Which was covered by her long brown hair, mostly.

"That girl…Ohhh!" Rouge was angry still, she stomped her foot.

"Hey, Rouge!" Amy called out, waving and running over.

Rouge turned around, her anger replaced with friendliness. "Oh hey Amy, I thought you were out chasing Sonic…again."

Any shrugged, "Nah, I think I'll get another girlfriend and ignore all boy-type relationships for the rest of my life!" She smiled.

Rouge laughed, while Knuckles rolled his eyes and enjoyed the sky again. "So, have you seen the new resident? She just moved in apparently. And it was right after that little outburst of Shadow's…"

"Oh...I see. So what, are they made for each other?"

"Maybe?" Rouge had an impish tone.

Amy punched Rouge playfully, a small smirk on her face. "Nah, I don't even think she's met any of us yet. Have you seen anyone out of the ordinary around? Or at least anyone new?"

"I think I just saw her on the balcony, Knuckles just talked to her."

Amy looked to him, but he was asleep. "Oh, well I'll ask him later. Do you know what she looked like?"

"She had this bug bush of brown hair, it was really long. I think she was a hedgehog."

"Alright, I'll see you guys around. And if she's around the area."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Amy walked off; _Seems like this could be a chance to make a new friend._


	3. Le Café and Familiar Faces

**Sunday, June 20 2:00pm**

Arella walked into the cafe, reaching into her trench coat for her wallet and scanning the room.

**_Objective_?**Her earring asked.

_Attain a beverage._

**_Set route?_**

_Use of currency towards such payment._

**_Would you like to see the details of said currency?_**

_I'm all ears. But, please keep it to a minimal amount of backstories. Just the general overview._

_**As you command.**_

So the chip in her ear, disguised as an ear piercing, droned on about the civilization's method of currency. She walked up to the counter, a blank stare and looked at the cashier.

He turned around. "May I help you?"

"One French vanilla lattè please."

"We're out."

"Oh, great. Well, how about some black coffee?"

"Fresh outta the pot."

"I'll take it."

"Small, Medium or Large?" He readied his hands at the register.

"Medium please."

"$2.15." He pressed a multitude of buttons on the register and called in the back for a black coffee. "It'll be about a five minute wait."

She nodded and sat down in a bar stool facing the window. The seats were unusually high, but she settled in it and took out a laptop, starting to type on it. Her ears twitched, and she looked out the window, watching a pink hedgehog walk by with armloads of shopping bags and a happy smile on her face. The earring buzzed, blinking once and letting out a sharply high sound.

**_Notification: Pink hedgehog, known as 'Amy Rose'. Proceed as normal. Threat: None._**

She turned around, and the cashier was holding her cup, and a napkin. He gave it to her and she took out a $5 dollar bill. "You can keep the change." She tilted her head, her earring continuing on with giving her information about the city.

"Really? Wow, thanks." He smiled, and walked away. He was also a hedgehog, strange. He looked a little familiar to her, but she dismissed it. Asking her earring to take a picture of him and keep it as a mental note. The earring did so and she turned back, putting in 10 packs of sweetener or sugar, (She really couldn't tell the difference) and then the creamer. She took a small sip, almost forgetting and taking a small test tube with blue powder in it. She ripped off the cork with her teeth and poured it in, the coffee gained a bluish colour. She jumped off, taking the laptop and holding it in her other hand, nodding to the cashier and walking out.

She continued walking down the sidewalk, seeing a small pink person down the road, hurrying while putting her laptop in her trench coat. She was nearing the girl when she spotted a blue hedgehog talking to her, her earring scanned the couple.

**_Information: Blue hedgehog. Name: Sonic. Threat: Minimal, has speed capabilities nearing the speed of sound. Proceed as normal._**

_Understood. Proceed to scan area with in parameters of 100 feet. Also, keep a detailed log of encounters._

**_I shall start right away._**

The earring buzzed, vibrating slightly in her ear. It was starting the scan, so she sipped her coffee again, walking past the couple. She turned around suddenly, her earring beeping only so she could hear it.

**_WARNING: Hostiles in area. Shoot to kill, non-organic species. Robotic clone of 'Sonic'._**

_A robotic clone…of a hedgehog?_

**_WARNING! HOSTILE IS ARMED. Other hostiles are surrounding area._**

_Distance?_

**_250 km._**

_Approximate arrival time?_

**_Imminent. Approximately 10 seconds._**

Amy ran over to her suddenly, a curious glint in her eyes. "Hey, are you new around here?"

Arella looked at her, blinking and trying to multi-task. "What? Oh, yeah."

"I wonder…Did you happen to have seen a red echidna earlier this week?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's my friend, Knuckles. Who are you?"

She was a little hesitant. "I'm Arella."

**_Disclosure of name is acceptable. Do not reveal further._**

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Amy Rose, right?" She took another swig of her coffee.

"You know my name? Wow, hey I know this is sudden, but can we be like…friends or acquaintences? I'd just like another gal pal, since it gets lonely."

"Oh, sure. It's always nice to have more friends." Arella finished her coffee and tossed the cup in a trash bin, it plopped in with a quirky half-tongue sticking out of her mouth. "Two points."

Amy clapped happily, "Nice shot! So, wanna go do something?"

"I'd love to, but-"

**_Miscalculation, software update is needed. Proceed to a G.U.N base when possible. Hostiles are en route to island off coast, remain alert._**

_Understood, traverse immanent._

**_Receiving update to objective: Other G.U.N agent in area, he will escort you to the rendezvous point. S.O.S. has sent a C.O.S to escort you into the base. You have approximately 20 minutes until then. The escort himself will meet you at White Acropolis._**

_Understood. Proceed with system update as soon as we enter the premises._

_**I will do so. Switching into Power Saver mode**._

_I'll see you then._

"I guess I have about 10 minutes."

"Then I'll show you my house!" Amy tugged on Arella's sleeve, dragging her away.


	4. Amy's House and A New-ish Friend

**Sunday, June 20 2:15pm (Five minutes until rendezvous)**

"Here we are!" Amy said happily, smiling while she closed the front door.

"It's so..." Arella was mortified at the very scheme of colour the house had.

"Fabulous?" Amy smiled a little more,

"Pink..." Arella trailed off, backing away into the door.

"Oh yeah, that too!" She walked in and sat on the couch. "So, do you wanna do anything? You have about five minutes."

"Any food?"

"I got some leftover take out."

"Sounds good."

They walked into the kitchen, and Amy gave her a carton of Szechuan with shrimp-fried rice. And she took some sweet and sour chicken and lomein. "Mmm…" Arella sniffed the carton, "smells good, any chopsticks?"

"Sure." She reached into a drawer and took out a pair, handing them to her. "Hey don't you have to go soon?"

**_Rendezvous time, 2 minutes. You must make haste._**

_Understood, confirming arrival time to be exactly 1.574 minutes._

**_Calculation present, timing will be of S rank._**

_Record time; enter it into the G.U.N database when given opportunity._

**_Affirmative._**

"Yeah I gotta run…So I'll see you another time?"

"Cool, why not the park tomorrow at noon?"

_Schedule of ensuing day?_

**_Clear, you may create an event._**

_Good._

"The park at noon then." Arella nodded, putting a piece of fried onion on the rice then eating it. She walked out, still eating and then the carton disappeared in her hands. She ran at full speed towards the train station.

**_Map: Radical Train is insufficient for travel. Make haste to the warehouse district and proceed from there._**

_Alright then…_

She jumped up on a rooftop; her agility was one of her best qualities, of other things. _Looks like I gots me a new friend._


	5. The White Acropolis and Annoying Robots

**Sunday, June 20 2:20pm**

She made it one millisecond earlier then her estimated time. And it was recorded of an S rank.

She wandered around; looking at the snow topped trees and watching the searchlights scan around the area. Her earring had warned her that they were in territory of some guy named 'Eggman'. Sadly, she didn't take him for much of a threat based on his name. His information, however, was quite the story. With an I.Q. of 300 she wondered how he hadn't taken over the world yet.

"Hello? Anyone else here?" She twirled around, narrowly avoiding a spotlight and sticking a spiral shaped detonator on it. It short circuited the lights and sent out a signal for the other ones in the area.

**_Information: G.U.N. Agent is not in databanks. He must meet up in exactly-_**

_Hold that thought…_

She took out her gun, aiming at the sudden battalion of robots that was following a streak of black and red across the plateau. They were nearing the cliff when half of the robots fell down and the others suddenly exploded as the streak flew back and forth between the crowd. **_Statement: G.U.N agent in area. Hostiles are in contact, keep your guard up._**

_Jeez is that him? He seems like he's faster than Sonic…_ Arella hid behind the tree, holding her gun up. All the robots fell, imploding with impact to the ground. The streak stopped, and it turned out to be a hedgehog, with red and black stripes on his arms and head.

He put his wrist closer to his face and started to talk. "Mission: Rendezvous, incomplete. Client has yet to arrive."

"HQ to Agent Shadow, the client is in the area, you may proceed with your mission."

"Alright then…" He looked up and watched a figure hop inhumanly high to a ledge, and sit down. His fist clenched for a second, he was unsure if it was a hostile or a friendly or even the client.

Arella looked around the area. _I completely forgot what I was just doing. Might as well relax._

Shadow hopped up to the ledge silently; since the ledge was large enough to actually waste time he just called out. "G.U.N. Agent, report!"

Arella looked up and to her left, she was sitting under a tree, and spotted him but looked back. Memory loss was common at times.

He put his wrist to his mouth again, it beeped. "Record: G.U.N. Agent, unknown. More information to be determined…" He put his wrist down, walking closer he was a robot with a missile aimed at a hedgehog Well, as far as he could tell, it was a hedgehog. It looked like a girl with the really long brown hair but the trench coat was questionable.

The robot's eyes blinked red, locking on its target. "You are on the premises of Dr. Eggman. Prepare for your destruction." The robot fired.

She put her gun down, knowing a bullet couldn't stop a short-range missile, which when he looked at it was probably the most peculiar gun he'd ever seen. But he had little time to think about it before he appeared before her and his entire body highlighted itself red. He smacked the missile with the flick of his hand and it flew back making the robot explode. He picked her up and jumped farther away, in front of large gate doors The doors looked pretty high tech but there were two searchlights near them so they did have a little bit of a problem on their hands.

He set her down and turned out to watch the searchlights move past the tree they were under, his skin dimmed back down to black. "What are you doing here?" His tone was aggravated

"Noting much, waiting for a G.U.N. agent to rendezvous with me about five minutes ago." She acted like his aura hadn't just flared up in a fit of raging power, saving her in the process.

"You're an agent?" He almost turned his head but kept a watchful eye on the searchlights.

"Yes, and what about you? You're out here in White Acropolis for a leisurely stroll?" She watched the searchlight on the adjacent wall like a hawk, but her tone sounded completely non-chalant.

He didn't respond, he just sat down facing the gate, not looking at her. "So, do you even know where the base actually is?"

"Nope, I haven't been inside."

"Me either…" He almost smirked but the humor faded before he bothered to.

She stood up; her ear twitching and watching a battalion of robots fly out of the gate and up into the large plateau-like hills that were scattered around the area around the base.

"We should be on our way…" He stood up as well, fixing the rings on his wrists before skating away past the searchlights.

"Hm…we still need to find the base.." She ran after him, her shoes turned blue and created an attached snowboard.

It was about 20 minutes until they actually found the base, which was near White Acropolis, not in it. And that made as much sense as an evil genius with an I.Q. of 300 that can't take over the world.

The battalion of C.O.S guards was standing at the ready, about half a mile from the base's main entrance. They had their hands up, saluting both of them as they walked past.

"I don't remember them giving an agent special treatment…" Shadow watched the marching guards escorting the both of them carefully, something didn't seem right to him.

"You've obviously never been part of the higher rings." Arella was looking at the ground, watching how she stepped.

"Higher than the president?" That intrigued him a little,

"Much..." She almost looked up, but her habit made her continue to stare at the ground. They both almost forgot the venue they were in had completely changed from White Acropolis to Wave Ocean. And however the two of those are next to each other made pretty much no sense. Like Radical Train and Kingdom Valley.

But that's beside the plot.


	6. GUN Base and A Helluva Introduction

The doors opened to reveal a rather dull-looking elongated hallway with two turrets. The turrets followed their every move, but the red-dot sight was green. They continued down the corridor, silently. Arella was the only one who wasn't looking around for some sort of trick or something. Shadow, on the other hand, was too on-guard.

He didn't trust any of the agents, or the turrets. He didn't seem to have any trouble with trusting Arella but he wouldn't ponder that until after they got out of the base. But his skeptical-ness was short lived since they reached the base's actual doors. The doors slid open, revealing a rather large base. But they were looking at it from what was an elevator, and they realized there were only them and one soldier left. He was standing towards the door and holding his gun still. The elevator beeped, and four of the guards rushed in it, two of them grabbing Arella.

"Oh snap, I'm being escorted." She waved an arm out, trying to smack two of the adjacent guards "Help me please."

Shadow rushed in, and so did two other guards.

"Hey, wait not all of you!" The elevator door slid close smoothly, sliding up without a sound. Wait, sorry there were sounds. Just not elevator sounds, more like brawling sounds and yelling. Stuff like that.

The elevator opened and all the guards poured out, in pain and lying in some form, they flooded out like water.

"Well, that was nice." Arella smacked her coat, rubbing debris from it.

"Why were they 'escorting' you?"

"Escorting, for lack of a better word, is the only way I can get through the facility. Or else turrets follow me…" Her face showed she was creeped out by the turrets.

"Are you on probation or something?" Shadow picked up one of the guard's guns and held it out of impulse.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She looked to the end of the hallway, "Come on, we can get this over with." She stepped on the guards like a carpet, which they technically were, out of the elevator and started skipping towards the door.

Shadow was rummaging through the guns. "No ammunition…idiots…"

Arella turned back and called out, "The guards don't have ammunition on them, they bluff. But there's ammo in the base which is right down this hallway."

Shadow turned around quickly, suddenly interested and his rocket shoes kicked in. "You should of told me sooner." He whirred past her in a blur of yellow, black, and red.

She turned around and caught his hand, since she was right in front of the door. "Calm down, jeez. You were gonna smack your face in the door." She kicked the door like she was trying to kick a soccer ball. It opened, revealing a meeting room. Well, that's all the overhead lamp showed, it was like a business chandelier.

"Hey! Open up!" The lights switched on, and showed the rest of the base. People were walking EVERYWHERE. It looked like a crowd of bustling stacks of paper. Seriously, just stacks of paper. It was pretty much all you could see.

She stuck out her tongue, "BAKA! Wrong floor."

"There's more to this base?"

"Well, psh obviously." She had an utterly sarcastic tone, yet no one could really tell when she was serious or not, "Back to the elevator!" She spun around, taking one step before her ear twitched and the spun back around. "HEY!" She took out her gun and shot straight at the ceiling, "BAD HOLOGRAM!" He grabbed her gun,

"What the hell is wrong with yo- Wait...hologram?" The scene changed, it was all like the inside of the pentagon. Obviously, if you saw CoD: Black Ops, you'd know that that's what I mean.

"Major." She nodded towards a man staring at what looked like a radar map of the region.

Shadow stayed silent, looking around the room, it was pretty high tech. She stuck her tongue at the ceiling projector.

"Ah...I see you two've met." A professionally-dressed woman walked up to them both, affixing her glasses so they were halfway past her eyes. "Well, the Major is a little preoccupied at the moment, so I'll get things underway." She put her hand to her ear, looking to the side of the room with a darkened expression; "V.I.P.'s" She put her hand down, "Alright you two, follow me." She turned and walked back from what seemingly was the way she came. They both followed suit, Arella walking and almost hiding behind Shadow, leaning close to over his shoulder from time to time.

"You're not one to talk much are you?" She was staring either at the ceiling walking backwards, or the floor walking forwards. For once, he decided to answer one of her many questions. 'Course, she had only asked, like four really. But he hated sudden personal questions. It seemed more like she was interrogating him.

"No, I don't like to talk very often…" He glanced at her, if she wasn't weirder then Sonic, he'd shoot himself.

"Well, you should. You're pretty mysterious and stuffs." Her context of words was the least of his problems.

"I don't have to if I don't want to…"

"But you should because you'd be really cool otherwise." She was talking like a random teenager, she didn't care though.

"What is it with you and asking me questions?"

"Fine then, ask me."

He paused, looking forward at the lady who was writing on her clipboard, then back to her. "Fine. What's your name?"

"Arella. S'up bro." She smirked, looking at him from her peripheral view.

His ear twitched, hearing the sudden slang left him with uneasiness, not to mention a whole plethora of other questions he was afraid to ask himself. "Do you live in the area?"

"White Acropolis? No. Not Wave Ocean either. Specify."

He realized she was pointing out a flaw in his question, and he almost laughed. "No I mean in Empire City."

"Oh well, uh, as of now I do. With some friends."

"So you're new." It was more of an answer then a question. Yet he felt he was invading her personal privacy, but she seemed content.

"More or less." She wondered if she should ask if recurring battalions of robots trying to kill a specific target, in this case her, but she left that for a later date. "So, you bored yet?" She spun back down to looking at the floor.

"Hmph, you could say that…" He contemplated on his version of being 'bored'. Well, let's see.

1. Nothing to do

2. Watching Sonic act like a total dolt

3. No action

Yup, he was halfway bored. He sighed and checked his wristwatch, it was 3:30 already? He must of made a real time lapse with the mix-up in directions. Not to mention that stupid run-in with Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"Well derp. Here we are." She didn't count on her saying 'derp' as in insult. But perhaps he took it as such until the doors opened. It was nothing but shooting ranges. NOTHING.

"Alright, now I'm amused…" He crossed his arms and moved his head up, almost respecting the area.

"You should be, we have sniping ranges as well if you're interested." She walked forwards, high-fiving the lady and motioning for Shadow to pick his choice of ranges. He stares at the sub-machine range. She took out some sort of tablet and started to tap on it. "Better choose, we have little space left. Espicially the sniping positions."

"Anything with a sub-machine gun" He paused, suddenly forgetting his manners, "uh, please…"

She glances at him for a second before clicking one last time and the tablet shutting off. "All right, the station's all yours. You have the option of using tactical simulations of just a normal shooting range."

"Alright…" His tone was seemingly satisfied, yet she couldn't really tell the difference. He sounded the same no matter his mood. "And what will you be doing?"

"Commando Sambo and Katana practice. Last week for me." She brofisted the air.

"Hand-to-hand? I didn't take you to be the type with those guns of yours."

"Oh you mean these?" She took out two blue gray and black patterned guns with blue spiral charms at the end. "Meh, they're not _that_ special." She had the convincing face, but her tone showed she was lying. "So imma see you in a little while." She waved with one of her guns and walked down the left hall.

Shadow looked around, his mind balancing on two things: One being the strange girl he just now sort of acquainted to. He actually got kind of used to her company in such a short time; he looked over to the sub-machine area. She had set up a special lane for him, either real-life simulation or shooting range. And two: Part of him really wanted to go test it out, it was a freaking machine-gun. He loved machine-guns. With a passion I might add. But another part of him wanted to follow her and see what she was actually doing. It was a strange feeling; he couldn't put his finger on it. But his hard shell chipped away a little to reveal an interior wrought with despair, rage, and guilt. He couldn't help but look to where she went and thought he saw flashes of light and smoke. The room, or the hallway moreover, was pitch black.

He shook his head, he wasn't thinking as…'rationally' as he usually was. _This is stupid…_ The more he dwelled on the subject the stranger he felt. He hadn't felt like this in…almost forever…

He sighed, walking down the steps to the range and choosing what he thought was an Uzi. He hid behind a sudden brick wall.

The game had just begun.


End file.
